


Migraine

by Alifredson



Series: Together Again [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kim overreacts a little, Post Forever Red, Tommy forgot an important date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alifredson/pseuds/Alifredson
Summary: Tommy gets home after the Forever Red mission only to realize that he forgot some important things. But, all’s well that ends well.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Together Again [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Please see end note for dedications, explanations, and excuses for my long absence. Hopefully this is worth it until I manage to track down my angst muse again.

Tommy knew he was in deep shit as soon as he found Kim glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest, sitting on the sofa of their living room when he opened the door of their apartment.

He tried to force a sweet smile and greeted her with a weak “hey, Beautiful.”

“Don’t you _Beautiful_ me, Thomas Oliver.” Tommy could see she was absolutely seething, but he cautiously and slowly made his way over to her all the same. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her face paler than normal, and she was shaking. “You run off with the Red Rangers with no backup, unstable and mostly drained powers, no way of contacting anyone else who could have helped... and you don’t even tell me. You put it in a fucking le- you left a goddamned _note_.”

Tommy cringed at what she had almost said- _letter_. They had started dating again four years ago and they had spent the first several months dealing with both of their insecurities surrounding the breakup. The term letter was still a bit of a taboo word for them both.

There had been a dozen or so too many letters that Tommy had sent Kim while she was in Florida that detailed his daily life or asked about her training, but which had failed to mention that he missed her or loved her. She’d lashed out with a cruel letter intended to be so hurtful and outrageous that he’d have to spend the money to call her. He hadn’t.

They’d spent the last few years rebuilding their relationship and their trust in each other, but now, several days too late, Tommy realized that Kim’s abandonment issues were still present somewhere below the surface. Leaving the quick “Kim- PRs need help. Reds are teaming up. Be back soon. -Tommy” that he’d jotted and left on the kitchen counter before running out the door might have dug up some of her insecurities.

“Oh, Kim. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think-“

“No,” she spat, tears were running down her face and Tommy carefully inched closer. “Obviously you didn’t.”

Kim shouted at him for a solid ten minutes, then continued attempting to yell as she completely broke and her sobs made her unintelligible. Tommy stood before her the entire time, head bowed, letting her yell herself out. He wished he could comfort her, he hated seeing her so upset, but he’d been with Kim long enough to know that she wanted space.

Once she’d gotten to the point of pulling her legs up to her chest and just bawling, Tommy finally finished crossing to the sofa, dropping down right beside her and cuddling her into his side.

“I’m sorry, Kim. I’m so sorry. I was in a rush and I wasn’t thinking.”

Kim tried to get out some reply, but it was overtaken by her tears which never seemed to abate. Tommy cuddled her closer, glad, at least, that she wasn’t pushing him away.

“I just needed that part of my life to be over. It would always feel like I could end up pulled back in for as long as the Machine Empire was still there. They wanted the Reds’ help to finish it and I couldn’t pass it up. I’m so sorry I scared you and that I didn’t tell you before I left.”

He shushed and rocked her until Kim had calmed from sobbing to hiccups to near quiet. In fact, he thought she might have fallen asleep until she confessed what had her so upset in a whisper. “You didn’t kiss me goodbye that morning. You didn’t say you loved me in the note. It was like all those letters in Florida all over again.”

“Oh, Beautiful. I’m so sorry. I knew you didn’t have to be up early and with how long your hours have been lately, I didn’t want to wake you up for a kiss. And the note- I meant to write “I love you,” but I got pulled out the door before I had the chance to finish writing.”

Kim burrowed into his side more securely and while she seemed to accept his explanation, Tommy could tell Kim was still upset. They sat in silence for a long while before Kim really did fall asleep. Tommy carried her to bed and crawled in beside her, pulling Kim into his arms before falling asleep himself.

__________

Kim was off the whole next morning, lethargic and miserable, snapping at Tommy for loading the dishwasher wrong, and oscillating between seeking out hugs and not wanting to be touched at all. It took him until early afternoon to realize that she was increasingly rubbing at her temples and the back of her neck.

“Headache?” He asked quietly, offering her some ibuprofen and a glass of water, and hoping that it was only the headache that had her acting so unlike herself today.

She shook her head a little, then seemed to think better of it, groaning and grinding her forehead into the heels of her hands. “Can’t. Just had some at noon.”

Tommy put the pills back in the kitchen and returned with a pillow and an ice bag. Kim was not the most pleasant person with a headache and he’d learned it was best to make her comfortable, rub her head, and let her sleep it off.

For a while, Tommy thought it would work. Kim feel asleep on the pillow placed on his lap while he rubbed her head and neck with one hand and held the ice bag with the other. Kim drifted in and out of consciousness with short spurts of sleep where she’d start to lightly snore.

Once she was out, Tommy extracted himself from the couch and moved quietly around the apartment cleaning up. It would make Kim happy when she awoke. He’d just stripped the bed in their room to wash the sheets when he heard Kim crying in the other room.

_Patience_ , he reminded himself as he took himself out to the living room. _You fucked up this time and it’s her right to be upset here_.

Kim was sitting upright with her knees pulled to her chest again and tears running down her face. Tommy sat close next to her, but she started crying harder when he tried to comfort her, so he backed off a little, leaving his leg in contact with her body, but putting his arms in his lap to give her space.

“Honey, what’s wrong? You gotta talk to me.”

“Missed it.” She sobbed out.

“Who missed what?”

“You... you missed...” Kim clasped a hand over her mouth, jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom.

Tommy followed quickly behind, especially once he heard the sound of her gagging. He found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, bent over the toilet next to her with nothing but bile and spit coming out. Tommy sat on the floor, knowing that she did not like to be touched if she was puking and tried to figure out what it was that he’d missed.

October. What was in October?

Her birthday was February, Valentine’s Day, no less, so that was pretty hard to forget and way too far off for her to have any reason to think he’d forget about. They weren’t going to see any of her family until Thanksgiving. They didn’t have any friends with birthdays coming up and the carnival had been two weeks ago and they’d gone on closing night.

Was there a movie he was supposed to take her to? Did a new restaurant open they had planned on going to?

Then it clicked.

Two days ago, while he’d been celebrating a successful mission on the way home with the Red Rangers and Kim had been worrying herself sick, it had been their anniversary.

Kim flushed the toilet, signaling that she didn’t feel like she was going to continue getting sick. Tommy passed her the mouthwash so she could get the taste out of her mouth, but stayed sitting on the ground as Kim stayed sitting on the edge of the tub, rocking herself back and forth as tears still ran down her face. He hoped they were just because she’d thrown up. She hated throwing up.

Tommy got on his knees in front of her pulling her slightly forward so she could rest her head against his shoulder as he hugged her. “I missed our anniversary.”

“Yeah,” she whispered and Tommy could hear the tears again.

He held her tight for several minutes until the new tears started to dry up. He pulled back, grabbing a tissue to dry her face. “Do you feel like you’re going to get sick again?”

“No. I think I’m okay now. I just want to sit here for a little bit. It’s darker so my migraine isn’t as bad.”

“Okay. Let me get you your ice bag from the other room.”

Tommy ran out to the other room to grab the ice bag and refill it with new ice from the freezer, thenmade a quick detour to the coat closet before he returned to Kim, passing her the ice bag.

Tommy dropped back to the bathroom floor in front of Kim and rubbed at the back of Kim’s neck for several minutes until he could feel that she had started to relax.

“I’d been planning to bring you to Cheesecake Factory for our anniversary,” he told her after he was sure she wasn’t going to start crying again.

“I love cheesecake.”

Tommy chuckled and reached down to grab Kim’s hand, caressing the tops of her fingers with the pad of his thumb. “I am always impressed by your ability to put down dessert.”

Kim chuckled, but didn’t respond other than to lean forward and rest her head against his shoulder.

“If you feel up to it, we should go tonight to celebrate.”

“Our anniversary? It feels weird to celebrate it not on the actual day.”

“Then how about we celebrate something else?” Tommy pulled back again so he could see Kim’s face. “I’ve wanted you to have this for a while,” he said, pulling a ring out of his pocket and tucking it into the palm of her hand.

Tommy wondered, briefly, if he’d managed to short-circuit Kim because she stared at him with a furrowed brow for a full twenty seconds before she turned her palm up and opened her fingers to reveal the rose gold and diamond ring in her hand. “Wha-what is this?”

“An engagement ring.”

Kim burst into tears again and threw her arms around him, blubbering a lot of sounds that didn’t even vaguely resemble words.

Eventually, Tommy got off the ground and picked Kim up, carrying her out to the living room couch where they could both sit comfortably together. He was glad to see that she’d managed to slip the ring on her left ring finger at some point.

“You know, you never actually gave me an answer.”

“You know, you never actually asked me,” she retorted.

“Marry me?”

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone else in the world with weird ass stories of how they got engaged, and to my fiancé, who definitely proposed to me in our bathroom, next to the toilet, while I had a migraine and after I’d yelled at him for buying another shoe rack. 
> 
> Explanations/Excuses: I got engaged the beginning of August and my angst muse has up and f-ed off and I can only think in pure sugar fluff, which is not at all conducive for this series or for Paint. Hopefully I can temper that with the stress of wedding planning during a pandemic and get back to my creative headspace.


End file.
